


Last Thing

by natashalieromanov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD!-James Rhodes does one final thing for his best friend.





	Last Thing

Rhodey is the one who removes his body from the battlefield. 

He holds Tony as close to him as he can, despite both of them being in their suits. Thanos and his army are gone, but it doesn’t feel right to retract Tony’s armor. Rhodey remembers the day thirty-five years ago at MIT when he promised to keep the scrawny, curly-haired genius safe.

He wouldn’t remove Tony’s armor until they were away from the battlefield, the fight, the danger. Not until Tony’s  _safe_. 

The grounds of the compound are in ruins. It feels like hours before Rhodey reaches a quiet place, but logically he knows that it’s only been minutes. Time slowed down the second he watched Tony put on the gauntlet. 

Even after Tony became Iron Man, Rhodey always thought that he’d die first. After all, he’s the older brother. Natural order.

It was never supposed to be like this.

Rhodey finds a quiet place, away from the direct action, and whispers a quiet, “G _otcha, Tones”,_ as he lowers his best friend, his little brother, to the ground. He doesn’t remove the Iron Man suit. Instead he steps out of his own and kneels beside Tony, cards his fingers through his hair, runs his hand across his best friend's face.  _God_ , he's so cold already. Pepper, Peter, and the others aren’t far behind. What little time he has left with his friend is sacred.

There’s so much he wants to say, so much that he should have said before Tony went. He can’t hear Rhodey now, but he still deserves to know. He doesn’t cry, he’s too numb for that, but his voice shakes as he chokes out, “I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. You’re the best goddamn thing that ever happened to me, and I’m so fucking sorry, because it wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

Tony’s Bambi eyes are still open slightly. Rhodey traces a thumb thumb underneath Tony’s left eye, hopes that Pepper won’t get mad at him for what he’s about to do. With trembling hands, he gently shuts his best friend’s eyes. It feels more final than the funeral and the speeches he knows are about to come. The chapter of his life with Tony has come to an end.

“I’ll keep them safe,” he whispers as he cards his fingers through Tony's hair one more time. “Rest easy, Tones.”


End file.
